The Breakfast Bunch
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: AU. When seven students all find themselves in Saturday detention, the unlikely companions end up forming strong friendships with one another, and even finding love.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Loosely based off the 1985 classic, The Breakfast club, only much different.

This is a pretty short chapter, but the next will (hopefully) be longer.

* * *

** The Breakfast Bunch**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the sky was free of any clouds, and the sun was shining brightly. The temperature was neither too hot nor too cold, but just perfect. People were jogging and kids were playing. It was looking to be a wonderful day, and of course everyone would be outside taking advantage of this.

Well, _almost_ everybody. One girl would not be outside enjoying this lovely day. She would be spending it at school, in a dimly lit classroom, in detention. Did this bother her? Nope. Not even a little.

When she had arrived at 7:04 exactly, she simply went straight to her locker, grabbed a book, reported to the detention room, and sat down at one of the desks. She was the only one there, and that didn't bother her either. The girl liked being alone. She liked the peace and the quiet.

So yes, she was spending her Saturday in detention, and she couldn't care less. As long as no one showed up to ruin this peace for her, she'd be fine. The girl finished the page she was on, and was just about to turn to the next one when she heard rapid footsteps approaching. Well, so much for peace and quiet.

The door to the room burst open, but the girl did not look up from her book, she simply glanced out of the corner of her eye, and continued reading. Standing in the doorway was a tall, beautiful girl with long black hair held up in a high pony tail. She was panting heavily, and had her hands on her knees. The girl sitting at the desk paid the newcomer no mind as she flipped to the next page.

When the black haired girl caught her breath, she began speaking in a rushed manner. "I am so sorry I'm late my alarm didn't go off and my car ran out of gas and I had no one to drive me hear so I ran here as fast as I could and-"

"Relax, no one else is here." The girl at the desk said as she moved a strand of dark blond hair out of her face before turning to the next page.

The black haired girl looked around, and then blushed. "Oh." She said sheepishly as she sat in a desk next to the blond, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" The blond asked.

The dark haired girl looked at her with confusion written all over her face. "Um…isn't this the detention room?" She asked timidly. The blond looked at her for a moment, before nodding her head slowly. "Well…I have to serve detention today." She said while blushing.

The blond girl was about to question why a girl as timid as the one sitting before her would be in detention, but then opted not to. It shouldn't matter to her what this girl was in for. The blond moved her eyes back to her book, silently hoping the dark haired girl would take a hint and stay quiet so she can read in peace.

Unfortunately, this did not happen.

"So," The tall girl began. "My name's Tsubaki, what's yours?" She asked with a friendly smile. Sadly for Tsubaki, the blond was not a friendly person, but she decided to answer anyway.

"Maka." The blond simply stated, hoping that her dull tone and the fact that she had yet to look up from her book would be enough of a hint for Tsubaki to stop bothering her.

"That's a really pretty name!" Tsubaki beamed. "So why are you here?" Apparently, Tsubaki isn't good at taking hints.

Maka let out a long sigh, eyes still glued to her book. "I punched this really annoying girl in the face." This actually was the honest truth.

Tsubaki flinched. "Oh, wow. I never would have guessed you'd punch someone like that."

Maka finally looked up from her book. "You've known me for a minute and a half, how would you know whether I'd ever punch someone or not?"

"Well," Tsubaki began. "You just… um… seem kind of bookish and you look so innocent and-" Tsubaki decided to stop after noticing the glare that was growing on her "innocent" companion's face. Stuttering, Tsubaki tried to correct herself. "I didn't mean anything bad by it I just meant-"

"Can you please stop talking so I can read my book?"

Tsubaki flinched again, and looked down with a sheepish look on her face. "O-okay. Sorry."

"Thank you-" Maka began, before she herself was interrupted.

"Hey bookworm, what are you doing here?" Said a high pitched voice.

Maka sighed, "Someone please kill me."

The two girls looked up to see two other girls standing in the doorway. One was tall with long blond hair and the other was shorter with short blond hair. They looked so much alike, they had to be sisters.

The tall girl grinned and walked over to Maka. "Yeah, did you have an overdue library book or something?" She teased, and Tsubaki wondered if these girls were bullies until Maka spoke.

"I always turn my books in on time." She stated dully.

The tall blond rolled her eyes as the shorter one laughed, "Maka's funny, sis!"

The tall blond shook her head, but smiled a little. "No, Maka's a nerd." She said as she sat in the other desk beside Maka. She then turned to Tsubaki and smiled. "Hey, I'm Liz, and that's my sister Patti." She said gesturing to the shorter girl, who had pulled a pack of crayons and some paper out of her purse, and was currently drawing what appeared to be a giraffe.

Tsubaki smiled back, and introduced herself, while Maka grew irritated with her reading time being further interrupted.

"Are you friends of Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, we consider her a friend, but she hates all people, so I doubt she'd say the same, right Maka?"

Maka nodded. "Yep. You guys are just a couple of kids who sit next to me in biology." She stated, and she had said it with such little emotion that Tsubaki couldn't tell if she were joking or not.

Patti laughed again while Liz smirked and looked at Tsubaki. "Ya see? Well, I suggest we all stay quiet now so that we don't disturb the little bookworm while she's reading."

"Thank you-" Once again, Maka was interrupted.

"EVERYONE DO NOT FRET FOR THE AMAZING BLACK STAR IS HERE!" Yelled some blue haired monkey who was apparently named Black Star. He marched into the room with a cocky grin on his face, and was followed by a tanned skinned, white haired boy.

At this point, Maka decided there was really no point in even trying anymore, so she sat her book down and stubbornly crossed her arms as she stared at the newcomers.

The white haired male rolled his eyes. "Quit yelling man, it's way too early for that." He groaned as he sat in a desk and leaned on his arm.

Black Star grinned, "Come on Soul, you should be honored to hang around me and my amazing glory!" He boasted, and Maka automatically decided she didn't like this boy.

Soul glared at his friend. "It was you and your amazing glory that got us landed here in the first place." He said as he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Maka. "What are you in here for, overdue library book?"

Maka automatically decided she didn't like this boy either. Liz frowned, "Yo kid, that's my joke."

Soul was about to respond, when the door opened once again, revealing a man wearing glasses and a white lab coat. It was Professor Stein. He slowly walked into the room, a smirk planted on his face as he glanced at each of the students. "It appears someone isn't here yet, but that's fine." He said as he crossed his arms. "Now, if you kids think you'll just be sitting here chatting amongst one another, you're sadly mistaken. It is 7:30 right now, and you'll be in here until 5:30, which gives you just enough time complete your assignment."

"Assignment?!" Black Star scoffed. "This ain't school! I'm not doing any assignment on a Saturday!"

Stein's smirk widened. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" He boasted. "And my buddy Soul over here agrees with me!" He threw his arm over his friend's shoulder.

Soul glared at him. "Say what-?!"

"Okay then, I'll see both of you next week." Stein simply stated.

"Wait-!" Soul began.

"Ha! Like we care! Right Soul?"

"No-!"

Stein shrugged, "Okay, I'll see you the week after that as well."

Black Star tried to retort, but Soul threw his hand over his mouth. "Shut up you idiot!" Maka rolled her eyes at their stupidity while the other girls quietly laughed.

Stein grinned. "Now where was I, oh right the assignment. You will each write a one thousand word essay, by hand, about why you're in here and why whatever you did was wrong. There's paper and pencils in the front of the room, see ya."

Tsubaki frowned. "You're not going to be in here with us?"

Stein scoffed. "No way am I wasting my Saturday with you delinquents, I'll be in the teacher's lounge watching TV." And with that he walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

The students all sat quietly for a few moments, staring at the door the weird Professor had just walked out of, until Black Star broke the silence.

"One thousand words?! Yeah right! I'm not doing that, who here's with me?!" He exclaimed, though no one paid him any mind.

"Don't be an idiot." Soul groaned. "You already got me three Saturday's of detention, let's just get this over with."

Liz nodded. "Yeah monkey, listen to your friend."

"Who are you calling a monkey!" Black Star yelled.

"Just shut up and write the stupid paper!"

Maka sighed; this was surely going to be a long, and not so peaceful, day.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be getting into why everyone is in detention, and it'll be longer.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yeah, so I completely forgot about this until yesterday when I was listening to the song Don't you (forget about me) and I started thinking about The Breakfast Club. Then I started thinking about how it would be cool to write a fanfiction based on the movie, and then I remembered this.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

The classroom was relatively quiet for the next few minutes as the teens did their own things; none of which involving their given assignment. Liz had opted to give herself a manicure before working on her paper with her logic being that she wrote better with perfectly filed and polished nails (everyone couldn't help but to roll their eyes at that reasoning). Patty had gone right back to coloring in a family of giraffes, not even thinking about her assignment.

As Patty did this, she attempted to engage Maka in a conversation on why giraffes were cooler than zebras, and in turn Maka ignored her in favor of reading her book, but would occasionally humor the girl with a nod to at least pretend she was listening. Maka had written a couple of paragraphs, probably totaling about one hundred or so words, before she put her pencil down and picked her book back up. Even a bookworm like herself found one thousand words on the reason she was in detention to be a bit much.

After writing a whopping one sentence, Black Star had gotten bored and then challenged Soul to a game of Mario Karts on their DSi's, and Soul, apparently not as worried about getting more detention as he was before, wholeheartedly agreed. The boys would occasionally break the silence in the room to cheer or argue with one another, but those things were nothing that the girls couldn't ignore.

Tsubaki, aka the only one actually taking her assignment seriously, had gotten stumped a few paragraphs in like Maka, but she refused to give up. She sat staring at her paper, pencil still in hand, hoping more words would somehow come to her, but this was to no avail. Tsubaki glanced at the clock, and sighed. It was 7:57. She could have sworn they were in that room a lot longer than just twenty seven minutes. Tsubaki let out another sigh, only this one was louder, and had caught the attention of Black Star.

_7:58_

"Will you shut up? You're breaking my concentration!" He groaned, not taking his eyes from his game.

Tsubaki blushed, and was about to apologize before another voice spoke up.

"Ha!" Liz scoffed. "Her little sigh broke your concentration? You're the main one making all the noise in here." She said as she finished up her last nail.

"Yeah!" Patty chirped.

_7:59_

Black Star narrowed his eyes at the sisters. "I'm sorry, but was I talking to either of you?" A glare formed on his face. His game was forgotten at the moment, which Soul took full advantage of seeing as Black Star's cart was now losing.

Afraid that the argument might get out of hand, Tsubaki decided to cut in, but was once again interrupted, only this time by the door bursting open.

_8:00_

Everyone turned to the front of the room. Standing in the doorway was a tall boy dressed in all black. He had short black hair with three stripes on one side. In one hand he carried a book, and in the other he had a notebook and a pencil. He nonchalantly walked into the classroom and sat in the back row corner. When he noticed everyone's stares, he raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you all?"

Tsubaki was the only one who showed any shame in staring and quickly apologized while the others just shrugged it off and went back to their "work"; Black Star's and the Thompson's disagreement was thankfully forgotten. "Um, aren't you Kidd? The principle's son?" Tsubaki asked, which caught everyone's attention and once again had them staring at the boy, who simply nodded.

"Seriously?" Black Star asked incredulously. "How are _you _in detention?"

The kid just shrugged. "He let me off easy."

Patty jumped up and down excitedly. "Really?! What'd you do? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Kidd raised an eyebrow at the girl, and then simply said, "No."

"Awww!" she pouted.

Kidd ignored her looked at Tsubaki. "I ran into Stein on the way here. We have to write one thousand words on why we're here, right?"

She nodded.

He shrugged. "Alright then, simple enough." He tore a page from his notebook and began to write.

"Hey," Liz questioned. "Why'd you come late?"

Kidd just continued writing as if he hadn't heard her.

Liz frowned, and looked at Maka, who had begun writing again. "You know, I bet the two of you would make great friends." She stated, only to be met with more silence. "My point exactly." She sighed and decided to start writing her paper, as well as everyone else.

The group sat in silence for another twenty minutes before Black Star opened his mouth. "I'm so bored!" He groaned. "Someone entertain me!"

"Maybe you can play your game?" Tsubaki offers, trying to be helpful.

"I finished it!" He whined.

"Oh." Tsubaki frowned, feeling bad that she couldn't think of anything else. Maka seemed to notice Tsubaki's look of sadness over not being able to come up with something else and shook her head, muttering something about an annoying girl being too nice.

"I just want to help." Tsubaki tried to defend herself after hearing Maka's comment. The shorter girl said nothing and continued writing, causing Tsubaki to sigh deeply and turn back in her seat. The next time she glanced at the clock, she saw that not even ten minutes had passed. Shaking her head, she grabbed her pen and decided to start working again, only she found her when she pressed her pen onto the paper, no ink came out.

With that one being the only pen she had brought to her seat, Tsubaki decided to think of other options.

In order to get to the front of the room to grab another one, Tsubaki would have to ask Maka to push her chair in so she could get by, then again so she could return to her seat and Tsubaki really didn't want to have to do that considering the smaller girl seemed to get thoroughly irritated every time someone so much as glanced at her, so that was a no.

No one else seemed to have had an extra pen or pencil with them, besides Kidd, who was sitting very far away, and Maka, who once again was a definite no. Tsubaki was never really comfortable with asking someone to borrow something, anyway.

Tsubaki picked her pen up again and noticed that there was still ink in it, but for some reason it wouldn't come out. She shook the pen a few times and tried to write, but it still didn't come out. She shook it harder and clicked the end a few times and it finally came out.

Splattered all over Maka's paper.

Tsubaki had a feeling the normally quiet girl was about to get very vocal.

* * *

Next chapter will have some Soul/Maka interaction for sure!


End file.
